Generations
by elypsion
Summary: What will happen when Voldemorts daughter is discovered after his death and disappears until she has to attend Hogwarts? What will happen when she has to attend Hogwarts with Harry Potter's children and be in the same year as Albus? How will she fit in? Well i would suggest reading the story however it is my first time writing so it may be fairly bad, however please have a go.
1. Chapter 1

ok first time writing here so please be gentle

"Dad, I don't want to end up in slytherin"

Harry looked down to his son and could tell that Albus was scared about ending up in the house of the snake. Harry sighed, James Potter really lived up to his name and has terrorized the family since he was born, however recently he has been scaring Albus with stories about what would happen of he became a snake. As much as he loves his eldest son he can cause a bit too much trouble sometimes. He has already had a fortnight worth of detentions in his first year. Deciding how to comfort his son Harry knelt.

"Albus" he said while putting his hands of his shoulders "there is nothing wrong with becoming a snake, in fact one of the bravest men I ever knew was a snake, he shares you middle name"

"Severus?" Albus asked while looking up to look at his father.

"Yes, I would not be alive if it wasn't for him" Harry said reminiscing. He looked into his son's eyes as he said this and he could tell that those emerald eyes the same as his were still scared. Harry sighed not knowing how to help him, until an idea struck.

"Shall I tell you a secret?" Harry whispered into his son's ear. He laughed as Albus' head shot up; Albus had always been one for secrets.

"What is it?" Albus mock whispered back his eyes shining.

"Well" Harry said chuckling "don't tell anyone else this but the sorting hat actually thought that putting me in slytherin would be a good idea"

Albus gasped shocked he always thought that his dad was the epitome of a Gryffindor and not that he would have gone into slytherin.

"How come you aren't in slytherin then?" he asked confused, he always thought that the hats word was law.

"Well I asked the hat you see" Harry smiled reminiscing "he took my wants into consideration and put me into Gryffindor. Also remember Albus the dark days are over, there are no more death eaters for you to have to worry about."

Harry sighed with relief as his son finally stopped looking so scared. Albus reached out and hugged his dad who enveloped him in return

"Thank you dad, I will miss you." Albus though not worried about his house anymore isn't happy about not seeing his father.

"I will miss you too and will look forward to seeing you at Christmas, try not to get into too much trouble" Harry hugged his son grateful that he at least has his daughter to lessen the blow of having to lose a son for a term. "And remember I will always be proud of you no matter which house you and up in" it was with these words that Harry let go and pointed at the train. "I think Rose has found an empty compartment, go before the train goes" however his son wasn't looking at the train but to the right

"Dad what's happening" he asked pointing to where the crowd had turned quiet and was moving apart. Harry looked over to where his son was pointing and saw before Albus did the reason to why the crowd was moving apart. There walking forward was a small girl with white pale white skin and long ebony hair, the reason to why the crowd was moving apart though was because of her eyes, a piercing blood-red, a characteristic that she inherited from her father.

"That Albus is Hell Riddle" Albus look up shocked at his dad's proclamation, he had heard about her. She had kicked up a fuss in the prophet when Aurors found her at the age of six when Riddle manor was broken into. The remaining death eaters were put into prison, however the fate of the girl was never published. Scared Albus moved closer to his father.

"What do I do dad." he didn't know what the girl will do to him to avenge his dad killing her father.

"Stay away from her we don't know what she is like, however she will probably end up like her father as there is not one nice aspect of him she could inherit." Harry said that while looking worried, he thought any threat to his family was killed with the death of Voldemort. Nodding Albus got on the train and joined Rose Weasley in the compartment. Harry turned back to Hell to see her struggling to get he trunk onto the train, no one offered to help they just watched as she finally dragged the trunk onto the train.

"She is going to have a hard time trying to find anywhere to sit" Harry looked over to his wife Ginny, he put an arm around his shoulder in comfort.

"I don't think there is anyone Voldemort didn't hurt in some way, she is going to have a hard time full stop." he sighed as he realized she was right, even people in slytherin had been hurt. Riddle will have trouble fitting in no matter which house she ends up in. Ginny looked up to him.

"Do you feel sorry for her?" Harry paused at her question

"Yes I do, at first I really didn't but I do now, however if she ends up like her father then all pity I hold for her will be gone" he held his wife and waved as the train left the station. "We will just have to wait and see how things turn out."

"This is going to be a long term". Harry look down at his wife and squeezed her shoulder,

"Yes it will"

"Thanks for all the help, not" Hell muttered as she finally got her stuff onto the train. She hadn't been expecting to see Potter, he looked a little shocked and maybe a little mad but his reaction wasn't nearly as bad as she expected. Moving away from thoughts about Potter she looked down the carriage and sighed, her thoughts were eerily similar to that of Potter; that she would have a hard time trying to find anywhere to sit.

She sighed as she thought about the long journey but at least she will be able to check every single carriage, at least one will be empty or have someone asleep. So she went to the conductor's carriage and slowly made her way down the train looking for carriages with few people in them. However she was having no luck, the emptiest carriage she saw so far contained three people talking or arguing. She sighed as she reached near the end, wondering if she will end up stuck in a compartment full of loud strangers. She looked in the second to last compartment and saw only one person in.

Feeling a bit more hopeful she planned if the last compartment is full then she will enter this one, at least she won't have to listen to loud inane chatter.

The last compartment as she expected was already full so she backtracked to the compartment previous. Wondering how the girl occupying the compartment already would react, there are many interesting ways she could choose from. And so she knocked and stood waiting. The girl inside looked up from her book startled, then seeing someone outside smiled and beckoned Hell in. gathering her courage and preparing for all hell to break loose, pun not intended, Hell spoke.

"Hello, I'm Hell Riddle, do you mind if I join you in this compartment all of the others are full?" she looked directly at the girl while asking for her permission.

"Daughter of Tom Riddle?" the stranger asked quizzically, Hell looked up thinking disdainfully if she was for real and if someone could be that dim

"Well considering we share the last name and I am considerably younger, many would make the assumption that yes I am his daughter" she said snidely "there is also a rumor going around that Riddle is the only wizard ever recorded to have actual red eyes and will only be able to pass this anomaly to any children he sires, perhaps you have heard it? Many people have commented that my eyes are a bit of a give away to my heritage, they do stand out a bit."

The mysterious girl grinned at that

"Well who knows you may have a thing for necrophilia and have decided that you want to be exactly like the love of your life, red eyes and all" the girl said grinning. _Hell also grinned, this girl was up for a bit of banter and she has always enjoyed some.

"Necrophilia implies that I have his body which everyone knows is destroyed so I see a flaw in your assumption" Hell said accepting the girls' invite to some fun.

"Hero worship then" the girl shot back

"But Riddle wasn't a hero" hell frowned at that, was this girl a dark wizard fanatic

"To the mentally deranged he was" the girl said while grinning

"Are you implying that I am mentally deranged?" Hell asked returning the grin

"I would never dream of It." the grin the girl was sporting turned mischievous

"Why do I question that" Hell then chuckled, she hadn't had so much fun in a conversation since buddy died. "I didn't catch your name by the way"

"Hesagona Rafforin" Hesagona said holding her hand out. Hell paused

"Really?" she asked not sure whether to look sympathetic or laugh, "they made that up didn't they?"

" I wonder how you guessed, your observation skills know no bounds" Hesagona said, her voice dripping in sarcasm

"Probably the fact that until now it has been inhumanly possible for any human being to be ridiculous enough to make that name up, don't you have a nickname?" Hell said still snickering at the thought that there is someone in the world ridiculous enough to think that Hesagona would be a good name, where did they pull that name from anyway_?

"How about you think one up with that genius brain with yours" Hesagona snarked back

"What makes you think I am a genius?" Hell asked questionably not recall any words about intelligence appearing in any of their previous exchanges.

"Sherlock Holmes was an observational master and a genius, so seeing as how you have already proved you superior skill in observation" Hesagona said really layering on the sarcasm at this point "I assumed that your brain must therefore be of a genius quality, however I can see that some wires have been crossed and your brain has been compromised in someway" she was smirking as she finished

"How about Fred?" she asked questioningly, not trying to make a comeback to Hesagona's statement as she knows she will lose.

"Where did you get the d?" Hesagona asked smirking as she reveled in the surrender Hell's change of conversation signaled

"Dimwit"

"Hey"

"No Fred wouldn't suit you anyways" Hell started ignoring the wounded puppy looks Hesagona started throwing her "how about Ren?"

"Yes I like that" Ren said smiling "I like that a lot, and I shall call you Heidi"

"Who ever said that you could name me?" Heidi asked vaguely insulted that this girl decided to rename her.

"Look I'm not calling you after a theoretical place that may or may not exist, and besides hell is supposed to be huge while you deary are not, do you even know how to eat?" Ren asked being very serious

"How could I not know how to eat? It's human instinct" Heidi asked feeling confused, Ren has already proved that she is smart yet how does she not understand the basic concepts. " And how do you know Sherlock Holmes was a genius?"

"I'm basing it off the film, ironman is a genius who is played by junior who plays Sherlock, therefore Sherlock is a genius" Ren said, Heidi's eyes lighted up with excitement at this revelation.

"You watched Ironman" Heidi's voice was full of excitement.

"Deary I have watched ALL Marvel and DC films" Ren replied her voice also lighting up with excitement

"Have you watched the avengers?" Heidi was really happy that her companion also held an interest in superheroes.

"There is no way I would miss a film that was so epic that it blew up the epicness scale, I mean it was a perfect film" Heidi giggled at this, her overflowing joy at finding someone who shared her passion could only be released through laughter.

"Do you have any favorites?" Heidi asked

And like this their discussion kicked off and the journey to Hogwarts flew by and near the end Heidi realized that she had made her first human best friend

Heidi looked up as the train screeched from a stop

"I guess we will have to carry on our debate another time" Heidi said, disappointment lacing her voice. She really wanted to convince Ren that Marvel is better than DC.

"Definitely, I really don't get what you have against superman" Ren's head shook with confusion. Heidi sighed she didn't see what Ren thought was good in him.

"Oh, come on don't tell me he never irritates him a little with his manner, general patheticness, low intelligence and..." Heidi was cut off by a booming voice

"First years this way, don't be shy now I don't bite, your luggage will be taken to the castle so don't bring them, come along now don't be shy". Heidi followed Ren off the train and her first thought at seeing the big man was why the heck is Santa Claus doing in Hogwarts?

"Hey Heidi" Ren nudged her, Heidi turned towards her "is it just me or do we have a directionally and seasonally challenged Santa Claus in our midst?" Heidi looked at Ren in surprise then amusement.

"It seems we do as I was thinking exactly the same thing" Heidi said while snickering, Ren looked at her surprised and then snickered as well which turned into full out laughter from both of them, it was soon cut of again by the large man/ Santa Clause

"Welcome first years, me name is Hagrid the keeper of the keys and your professor for Care of Magical Creatures. It's great to meet you all and I bet we will have a wonderful year together, now follow me". At that Hagrid turned and walked away, the mob of 50 or so first years following him.

"How exactly do you think we will get there?" Heidi murmured into Ren's ear, who shrugged her shoulders.

"The magic school bus?" Heidi looked at her with an incredulous look.

"Dude, we are in England they don't get yellow school busses" it was now Ren's turn to give Heidi a strange look

"I thought u were stuck in the manor till you were six, so I don't even want to know how you understand that reference" Heidi smirked at Ren's tone of voice.

"Hey don't judge you made the reference, therefore you must know it way to well." Heidi accused back and smirked again at Ren's bashful face

"I liked it as a kid so what and besides..." Ren's reply was cut off as she looked towards the water "whoa uncool" Heidi turned head to see the water curious as to what caused Ren's reaction, when she saw the boats she was gob smacked. Did the school expect them to ROW themselves to the school?

"Talk about cutting costs" Heidi exclaimed. Ren looked at her in amusement.

"And I thought the recession had ended" Ren remarked and Heidi scoffed at Rens statement and decided to run with it.

"Those stupid bank's" Heidi said with false malice

"I never would have thought Gringott's was involved"

"Dude those greedy goblins probably started the entire thing" Ren shot her a look.

"Now that is just speciest" Heidi smirked at this

"It alliterates therefore it must be true, and speciest doesn't exist"

"Well evidently it does now seeing how I used it, if I used the word then it must exist otherwise I wouldn't of been able to use it as it wouldn't have existed comprende" Ren smirked at Heidi's expression at her declaration.

"Ok now my brain hurts" Heidi said grimacing

"You have a brain?" Ren gasped, Heidi looked up to see Ren's smirk

"For your information..." Heidi was interrupted yet again mid sentence by Hagrids booming voice

"I said no more than four in a boat now stop dawdling." Ren looked at Heidi and nodded towards the now empty shore

"I think that was aimed at us"

"No shit Sherlock" Heidi snarked back, Ren smiled as she got into a miraculously empty boat

"Well are you coming, now stop dawdling" Heidi arched an eyebrow but clambered into the boat with Ren

"So where exactly are the oars on this thing?" Heidi asked and as soon as she uttered those words the boat began to move, causing Heidi to fall back into the seat which caused Ren to laugh. Heidi sat with a huff, Ren must have made a deal with the boats or a tree somewhere in the world.

"It wasn't that funny" Heidi aimed at a still laughing Ren

"Actually I think you will find it was" Ren shot back still snickering. And it was with this bickering that the boat trip passed by, that ended though as soon as the castle came into view. Both of the girls stopped talking along with the rest of the students and stared entranced at the castle.

"Wow THIS will be our school" Ren looked at Heidi her eyes shining "I cant wait" Heidi nodded but not just because this castle will be her school, it will be her home. Heidi's eyes shone, not with excitement but with unshed tears of happiness at finally finding her home.

"Heidi are you coming" Heidi looked up startled at Ren's inquisitive voice.

"Sorry I was a million miles away, what were you saying?" Heidi asked, Ren raised an eyebrow at her.

"We have arrived, are you going to get out or do you want to sleep out here?" Ren replied mockingly. Heidi looked up and saw that they had indeed arrived and that the other students were walking off up some stairs. She jumped up and chased off after them not wanting to be late and get told off, snickering Ren followed.

They quickly caught up with the other students and saw their luggage lining the hallway. Heidi spotted hers and was going to go grab it until a stern voice commanded

"You will be able to reclaim your luggage later but for the time being I would appreciate if you would kindly come up here." the mocking tone had a hint of threat in it that had all the student's hurrying up the stairs and come face to face with a fairly old woman with her black and grey hair pulled back into a bun and had a ink black hat perched on top of her head

"I am Septima Vector, deputy head mistress and arithmancy teacher hopefully if all goes well I won't have to see any of you until N.E.W.T.S. Now through these doors you will be seated with fellow classmates. However before that you shall be sorted into your house and your house will be your family for the duration of your stay here. there are four different classes Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin" Heidi heard murmers as the deputy head listed off the houses.

"Any achievements will win your house some points, and any rule breaking will lose points. Now wait here" at that declaration Professor Vector turned and disappeared from view.

"So it's true, what I have heard on the train" everyone turned to look at a blond boy perching on the stair's railing who had broken the silence. " Hell Riddle is coming to Hogwarts"


	2. Chapter 2

The blond boy walked through the crowd as the students parted, holding their breath to see how the boy will fare as he brought himself to the attention of Voldemorts heir. The boy stood in front of her pausing, letting the silence and the tension grow. He was obviously loving the attention he was garnering.

"this is Theodore, Blake and Crabbe" He said gesturing to the people behind him "and I am Malfoy... Scorpius Malfoy" Heidi jumped as the tension was broken from a snort coming from behind her. Scorpius looked over Heidi's shoulder sharply, his light blue gaze sharpening in anger.

"You think that is funny do you stranger, and who exactly are you? Probably some sort of mudblood." Scorpius' statement caused another snort from Ren

"Sorry but Crabbe and Scorpius, really? did your parents have a fetish for shellfish or something." Heidi felt her lips quirk with that imagery, she heard a few chuckles from the students surrounding them aswell. Scorpius at this point had started turning scarlet.

"How dare you insult my family you filthy mudblood." Scorpius spat out. This only cause Ren to smirk.

"Mudblood... really, is that the best you could come up with. A 5-year-old has a better imagination than that... However for the offense against your family I can only apologize" at this point Ren bowed towards Scorpius "Please accept my apology and please have the mercy to give me your forgiveness" Scorpius looked shocked at first as her demeanor changed so quickly but then he smirked thinking that the girl had seen his superiority. So he opened his mouth to give what she groveled for, until Ren said.

"Princess" Straightening up Ren smirked at Scorpius' flabbergasted expression and beet red face, as many of the students were chuckling at him.

"How dare you insult me peasant, can't your pathetic eyes see that I am the prince of the renowned Malfoy family." Scorpius said straightened his back a proceeded to look down his nose at the unnamed female.

"But you lovely long locks and pristine robes suggest otherwise my lady." Ren shot back at him. Malfoy started doing an impression of a gold-fish as many of the students started laughing. Looking at Scorpius Heidi saw what Ren meant, his long platinum blond hair held back in a pigtail did look really well cared for and his clothes were pressed and worn in a way of someone who obviously knew about fashion and how to dress themselves.

"Since when exactly do YOU talk like an adult?" Heidi asked leaning towards Ren.

"I read too much Sherlock Holmes and Arthurian legends." Ren answered "the lingo rubs off on me"

"Silence" Vector's voice struck out, all the students turned quiet and faced her. she fixed them all with a hard stare. "we are ready for you, follow me."

the students followed Vector to the top of the stairs and through a big wooden door. Once they had entered they saw the great hall for the first time and as a collective group drew in a gasp at the wonder of the great hall. Heidi looked at the ceiling in amazement, the sky was displayed with clouds gliding steadily along it as if real. Heidi felt her neck start to hurt so decided to look round the hall instead of craning it upwards. There were many banners hanging from the ceiling decorated either red and gold with a lion, yellow and black with a badger, blue and bronze with an eagle or green and silver with a snake, Heidi assumed that these were the crests of the 4 different houses. there were four long tables on the floor of the hall lined on either side with older students, all of whom were staring at them. Heidi looked at the far end of the hall where they were headed and saw another table full of adults who she guessed were the staff. and behind them were four elongated hourglass' each were filled on their upper half with different color sand. What really caught her attention though was a stool a couple of meters in front of the adult's table, it wasn't however the stool that caught her attention though but the black brown mass that was on top of it. She had no idea what it was, perhaps a boot or a pile of old leather. The horde of students came to a stop at the foot of the few stairs that lead to where the hat was, they all stood there tense, wondering what was going to happen. They all jumped when the black brown mass straightened out to for the shape of an old hat and start singing.

"Welcome the new

welcome the old

welcome to school

be brave and bold

for your new adventure

is about to start

this adventure is learning

of the mind and heart

you house is your home

for this new year

you will have a new family

for while you're here

so which house do you belong

for there are four

the answer is in you

in who you are

Are you a Griffindor

full of courage

for those who are brave

here you'll stay

or perhaps a Hufflepuff

loyal and true

are you kind and gentle

then this is for you

or perhaps a Ravenclaw

sharp and smart

if you seek for knowledge

then here you'll start

Failing that a Slytherin

sly and cunning

for those who can handle it

here you'll be staying

I have finished my song

my song is done

enjoy your school year

as it has just begun"

Finishing there the hat stopped singing and slouched back into it's previous position of a black brown mass while the student body started clapping and cheering evidently used to hats bursting into song. Heidi wasn't surprised that this is the only singing hat in existence, it is obviously a VERY bad idea. When the applause had ended Vector stepped forward and unravelled a scroll.

"Selina Abott" she called out, a scared looking brunette came forward and sat on the stool shakily. Professor Vector slowly placed the hat on Abotts head who jumped as soon as the hat's voice started moving.

"am I the only one not hearing anything? did the speakers blow or something?" Ren asked leaning over to Heidi.

"Nah it is probably speaking in her head" Heidi whispered back, Ren looked at her quizzically.

"Why would it do that?" Ren asked looking puzzled

"because the hat did say where you would go depends on who you are, so it probably needs to examine the student's head. And i doubt that they would appreciate the hat blurting out their life story and secrets."Heidi said giving her opinion. Ren looked at her impressed

"Why Heidi I believe that you just said something smart. I guess there is a first time for everything." Ren whispered a smile on her face. Heidi gave her a playful elbow and let the conversation drop as the hat shouted out.

"Griffindor" the girl gave the hat back to Vector, and with a smile stretching her face she trotted to the Griffindor table where many people near her seat reached over to shake her hand.

"Gregory Creevy" Vector called out again. This time a scared looking dark-haired boy came forward to sit on the chair.

"Ravenclaw" the hat called out in 10 seconds, the boy got off the stool and walked over to the Ravenclaw table where he was also given a warm welcome. the housing continued in this way throughout the alphabet, the time taking to place a student ranged from a few second's to a minute. As everyone guessed Albus was put into Griffindor and Scorpius into Slytherin with the hat barely touching his head, he walked off to the Slytherin table with his nose stuck in the air.

"I REALLY hope i do not end up in the same house as him" Ren muttered, Heidi smiled at her nodding as she also wished not to end up in the same house as the pompous brat for more reasons than one. After this the housing continued on as normal until Vector reached the Ren's.

"Hesagona Rafforin" Vector called out Ren's name and she stepped forward as a few people in the hall snickered at Ren's weird name. Heidi watched her friend sit on the stool and have the ratty old hat be placed on her head. Ren looked surprised for a few second's and Heidi chuckled at her expression but then her face fell as Ren's brow scrunched as if confused. Heidi started to worry as a minute and a half passed by and the hat hadn't placed her anywhere and Ren still looked confused, even the other student's were beginning to notice as the hall started quieting down . Many worst case scenario's flashed through Heidi's head such as Ren turning out to not be a witch and being sent home leaving Heidi alone. However Heidi's panic ended when another minute passed and Ren finally smiled.

"Griffindor" The hat finally called out causing the Griffindor table to erupt into applause as Ren took of the hat and went down to join their table. Heidi assumed this enthusiastic applause was because the house had only three girls which was much less than any of the other tables.

"Hell Riddle" Vector called out. All noise in the hall stopped, Heidi froze, she forgot that she would be next. Slowly she climbed the few stairs that lead to the rickety old stool and she sat down worried about where she would end up.

"well well well" Heidi jumped as she heard the hats deep and rusty voice echo in her head. "the Riddle heir has come to Hogwarts, this has been an exciting evening. But enough of the pleasantries, where to put you... Well... this is interesting, very interesting. I see you have inherited the cunningness and quick wits from your father which will fit you into Slytherin quite comfortably, or even Ravenclaw with intelligence like that. However you are also exceedingly kind and loyal, interesting oxymoron. However you are also brave and courageous... very brave and courageous, where did you get that from I wonder? This is an interesting development, I haven't had such a hard deciding where to put someone since Harry Potter. Perhaps I will give you the same house as he was given... yes that is a good idea, if it worked out for him it will work out for you."

"Griffindor." the hat shouted out. Heidi sat on the stool unable to move, the hat's decision echoing throughout her head. She was confused as she was expecting to be put in Slytherin because of her father, She isn't kind, what was the hat thinking? Heidi felt a hand on her back gently nudge her off the stool. She walked numbly over to the Griffindor table in silence. All she could hear was the hat calling out Griffindor in her head over and over. However the mantra was cut off from the sound of clapping. Heidi looked up confused, until she spotted it was Ren who was clapping and she was moving up so Heidi could sit next to her. Heidi grinned and picked up her pace, when she sat down no one reached over to shake her hand or welcome her to the house, however she was cool with that as she had Ren hugging her from the side.

"so i guess we are family now" Ren said while smiling. Heidi looked at her and returned that smile, feeling hopeful that she may get that family that had so far existed only in dreams. The rest of the hall were still staring at Heidi in shock, both James Potter and his younger brother Albus also in Griffindor were wondering what was she doing here. She belongs with the snakes not with the noble lions, something must have gone wrong with the hat, it's age must finally be getting to it, its senile that's it.

The sorting after that was the usual, with three more boys and no more girls going into Griffindor meaning the house had only five female first years which was fairly unusual compared to the other houses.

"Heidi" the girl in question looked over to Ren "i think you scared all the girls off" Ren mock whispered, Heidi playfully hit her then motioned her to be quiet as the headmistress was stepping up.

"Welcome to a new year of Hogwarts I am your head mistress professor Mcgonagall" A woman with salt and pepper hair tied back into a harsh bun spoke out from the podium. "I will be brief as I know you will all be wanting to have the feast. However i must tell you all prank items from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes are banned and not allowed on school premises at all. Also the forbidden forest as the name suggests is forbidden and no student unless accompanied by a teacher is allowed in them. Also as before the third floor corridor on the right had side is out of bounds, out of respect to Nicolas Flamel dying because he let the Philosopher stone be destroyed many years ago. Now let the feast begin" At this Mcgonagall spread her arms and the tables creaked as they became laden with the weight of a large load of food. Ren and Heidi both got stuck in, Heidi however got full within three minutes much to the curiosity of Ren.

"Heidi, why did you stop eating?" Ren asked looking worried at her friend.

"Just a bit full" Heidi answered giving her friend a reassuring smile "not used to eating quite so much at once." Ren nodded, still looking a bit worried so put a bit of salad and vinegar on her plate.

"Try eating this, it's light and you need to gradually get your stomach to expand a bit. Otherwise you won't be able to get enough energy to last you throughout the school day." Ren suggested, not wanting her friend to collapse because she isn't able to eat enough. Heidi nodded and for the rest of the feast the two friends chatted between bites and occasionally speculated over the ghosts that appeared. Fairly quickly in Heidi's view the feast finished and they were sent to their common rooms with the house prefect.

"Heidi are those stairs moving?" Ren asked while looking up. Heidi curious as to whether or not her friend had turned delusional looked up as well... and was utterly gobsmacked.

"you know what ren" Heidi said still marveling at the sight "i think you may be right"

"you know what Heidi" Ren stated with a grimace "we will be having to climb those. Couldn't they have put in a hundred elevators instead of a thousand staircases because that is a bit OTT"

"OTT?" Heidi asked

"it stand for over the top, it's text lingo" Ren answered as the group of first years started climbing the moving stairs.

"texting?" Heidi once again asked looking confused.

"you don't know what... nevermind. Muggles as a way of communicating seeing as they don't have owls use a device called phones. they put in a number belonging to someone they know and will be able to speak into it and hear the other speaker no matter how far away they are. In effect they are able to have a conversation as if they were face to face, even if they are in different countries. Another thing that evolved from the phone is texting, which you can do on phones that are mobile thus being called mobile phones. With texting you can write onto your phone a letter, which when sent will be instantly retrieved by the receiver... How come you know what an elevator is and not a phone, you have also understood loads of other muggle references such as superheroes and films?" Ren asked confused.

"I've never used a phone before but I have used an elevator and watched films and read comic books." Heidi answered shrugging. Ren looked like she was about to say something else but was stopped by the crowd coming to a stop in front of a portrait of a fat lady. The house prefect whom Heidi never caught the name of turned around.

"behind this portrait is the Griffindor common room, where you will be staying for the rest of you school days. To get in you have to say the password which will change every fortnight on monday, so pay read the notice board on monday mornings as the password will disappear after twelve a clock." with his announcement done he turned around to the portrait and said "ruby-red" The fat lady nodded and opened up to the common room. The prefect smirked, anticipating the first year's reaction to the common room which is bound to be amusing. His smirked only grew when he lead the first years in and heard their murmurs and gasps, he turned around and looked upon the new Griffindors.

"this is the common room where you are welcome" his gaze paused on Riddle, he still couldn't understand why she was allowed in Griffindor "to relax here at anytime you please, treat it as your own home." He then turned around and gestured at the stairs "your living quarters are up those stairs, boys on the left and girls on the right. Every new school year you will go up another level so for this year you will be located on the first floor, you will find your luggage by your beds." All of the New student's then went up the stairs and through the two doors on the first floor. The room was circular with the beds divided evenly around the edges of the room, they actually had quite a lot of space. Heidi put that down to them not having very many new first years. Ren had instantly headed through the other door to go to the toilet. So Heidi sat down on her bed which was luckily for her next to Ren's. Heidi hearing the other three girls approaching looked up, and watched them advance untill they were standing right in front of her.

"look Riddle" the girl in the middle spat out her name "none of us know how you ended up in Griffindor, however it is a mistake as you don't belong among us lions. you should be crawling on your belly like the rest of the Slytherins, you will never be accepted here. By just being here you are ruining the noble name of Griffindor, no one wants you and the sooner you get that the better." with that the girl turned away and was followed by the rest of the girls, all giving her disgusted expressions. Heidi sat there shocked, she wasn't exactly expecting a warm welcome however she wasn't expecting though for people to speak against her that much. Ren finally came out wash bag in hand and saw Heidi sitting on the bed looking at her hands.

"Hey Heidi," Heidi looked up startled as Ren's voice pulled her out of her reverie . "are you ok?" Heidi forced herself to smile to stop Ren from being worried.

"yeah I was just lost in thought" Heidi then jumped of her bed an grabbing her wash bag, went into the bathroom to get ready.

"ok i'm going to go to bed, today was a long day." Ren said while yawning, Heidi nodded.

"too true, goodnight I'll see you tomorrow morning" Heidi walked off hearing Ren mutter the familiar bed bug sentence.

It didn't take Heidi long to finish and when she came out Ren was fast asleep. Heidi shook her head smiling, wondering how Ren was able to fall asleep that quickly. Heidi climbed into her bed and pulled up the covers, looking towards the other three girls who had stopped their whispered conversation and smirked at her sinisterly. Heidi shivered and laid down, soon moving onto her side so that she was facing Ren and shut her eyes, sleep quickly welcoming her into it's warm embrace. However even while in her peaceful sleep Heidi felt anxious about the days to come.


End file.
